Klaus
by thehybridmikaelson
Summary: It was the fact that he wanted her. Klaroline


**********I'm trying my hand with Klaroline. Hopefully it's good. =)**

* * *

It was the fact that whatever she did, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was there, at the back of her mind. When she was held to a desk by pencils, being tortured beyond her imagination-again-it was there.

When she'd thought that she was going to die, Alaric-this monster in the body of Alaric-would not let her leave without killing her, it was there. When she'd thought of the hundreds of things she wouldn't have any more, she thought about the drawing she'd kept in a drawer. The look in his eyes when he'd asked her to tell her everything; her hopes, her dreams, her aspirations. When she'd thought that it was so ironic that she should die so young when she was a vampire, immortal. Living forever. Those words, _his _words: There was a whole world out there waiting for _her_. Great cities... and art... and music. Genuine beauty. And _she_ could have all of it.

When they discussed their plan for Damon and Elena to take a road-trip, try to find out who Stefan's, Damon's, _her own _bloodline originated from, that if their creator wasn't Klaus, that they would kill him. She hoped it was him, because if it wasn't, then Tyler would die. But that hadn't been the first thought, not at all. The first thought had just been, _No._ She didn't understand.

It was how safe she felt with him.

It was how when he'd held her that way, whispered that it was okay and she was safe, she had truly felt safe. Safe with him, the one who had killed so many people. He was the reason all this was happening. He was the reason Alaric had changed and Tyler had left and the reason everyone was terrified.

But she'd felt safe then.

Because it felt okay to be safe around him. Because he would never hurt her. Because he had never hurt her. Because he had never let anyone hurt her. Because she'd seen his face then, when she'd been dying of Tyler's bite, and heard and felt that he wanted to save her. It was more than she could say of anyone. Tyler hadn't said a word when the werewolves had been torturing her. Her own father had tortured her. Tyler had even bit her-and _he'd_ saved her then.

Because she'd felt almost happy when Tyler had said she could dance with Klaus. Because it had been so hard not to smile when he'd told her about the 1920s. She'd have liked to see him then, maybe.

Because she hadn't wanted him to when he'd told her that he was leaving town. She was ready to accept his offer, maybe. She just couldn't. It was wrong. He was wrong. He was heartless and evil and cruel and cold. But there was undisguised hurt in his voice when he said that she wasn't ready to accept the wonderful offer. A year, or even a century. He would be waiting. No one could compare to that, could they? Not even Tyler. She wanted to see what the world had to offer. She wanted to know, then. Would someone who was truly heartless be hurt at her rejection?

Because she'd seen that hurt again, only a flash before it was gone when she'd scoffed. Because he'd been right when he said that a small town boy and a small town life wouldn't be enough for her. She just didn't want to admit that, didn't want to leave everyone behind. Couldn't leave them behind, not through her own insecurities.

Because he'd chosen her. Because despite the hundreds of thousands of more beautiful girls, more willing girls, everything he could have at command, he'd chosen her, Caroline Forbes. She hadn't been his second choice. She hadn't been overlooked standing next to Elena, who was always who everyone wanted. He wanted _her_.

Because he wanted her of her own free will.

He was only lonely. She couldn understand that. How many times had she felt so overwhelmingly alone, like even in the centre of the crowd she was absolutely alone? How many times had it taken over her?

Because when he looked at her with so much want, it made her feel so good. She loved the tingles running up and down her, the something that hurt inside but felt amazing at the same time.

And when she thought of Klaus now, now that he was frozen into what Bonnie had made him, she didn't think about the Original who'd used Elena as a bloodbag and was the reason Tyler was like this or as the evil that took Stefan away. She thought of the man who'd promised her the world before he saved her life.

It was the fact that she wanted him.

It was the fact that he wanted her.

* * *

**Review? Thanks. **


End file.
